Two Brothers
by xconfession
Summary: Mrs. Broflovski remembers what she had done long ago, and can't stand keeping the secret anymore.When Kyle hears all the horrible news, he discovers that he has a new shocking brother. PLEASE REVEIW!CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!


**Ok, so it's my first story! Please read this chapter, it's not very long at all! Sorry for it being so emotional, the next chapter will get into the South Park spirit I assure you! REVIEW. **

--------------------------------------

The TV flicked on.

A woman filled with tears was sitting in a silk-fabric orange chair. Beside her was a man with a frizzy blackened beard and two beady eyes. The man was firmly holding the woman's hands, with fear among his face.

And of course, on another chair was a man by the name of Maury .You could see his fully-washed grey hair sparkle from a mile away. In his hand, he held a folded piece of bright yellow paper.

Maury began to uncover what was written inside-As he did this, the couple froze, and there souls shut down as if it was the end of the world…

"Rob, you are-"

The audience carefully examined Maury's words with curiosity, as the couple held there breathes…

"NOT the father of your three-month old child!"

Before anything else could happen, with a tiny clunk, the television's flat screen, once full of color and life, was vacant by blank blackness.

Fear rushed up Mrs. Broflovski's spine. A horrible memory entered her brain, like a speeding bullet in a trapped corner…

Her trembling hand slowly, but swiftly, unleashed the remote...you could slightly hear a bash, as the remote broke into bits, leaving it on the bitter floor below…

The world froze…

Ice swept across the once cozy sofa…

Everything turned into nothing…

The haunting image appeared in Mrs. Broflovski's mind...

"No, I love Gerald!"

She found herself shouting, screaming; a waterfall slithered down her face-she held her skull so tough that her thick red hair was being hauled out by her panic…

"Ten years, ten years I've kept the secret from him….TEN YEARS!"

Mrs. Broflovski tried to forget about what she had done in the past, but it seemed impossible. She felt heavy of guilt; as if a ghost was jammed inside her heart, stabbing it with a razor-sharp blade.

It's just to depressing to watch your very own husband being a father to his son, when really…

…_He isn't the father…_

The thought made Mrs. Broflovski just want to…take her own life …

_Yes, if she killed herself, then everyone would be happy! _

She took an extensive look at the wooden knife cabinet in the kitchen.

_It's the right thing… _

Mrs. Broflovski was just about to get up, when she hesitated.

_What am I doing? _

She wiped the sweat off her face-It seemed to transform into ice by the touch of her finger.

_If I want to do it, I'll do it now…_

Mrs. Broflovski hesitated to get up yet again. But then, something caught her eye.

Beside her, standing neatly on a miniature glass side table, was a photo, that was beautifully framed-a silver background with appealing tiny pink roses that curl together by vine.

Mrs. Broflovski reached for the photograph, and cautiously lifted it up into her view, as if it was the most important thing in the universe.

A tear shredded down her depressed eye.

It was a picture of her family whom she loves so much…

There was Kyle, her 10-year old son. He was dressed in an orange jacket, and a green ear-muff hat that he never takes off.

Then there was Ike. Mrs. Broflovski and her husband had adopted him from Canada. You could easily tell Ike was Canadian, for his head was always considered a garbage can.

Mrs. Broflovski herself had her arm around Gerald, her husband that she had failed.

Her slow, steady tears dribbled down her cheeks, every one tore right through her skin to her heart, destroying the woman's soul-Which left her nothing but to roam the earth in shame.

…_I should have told him before I had Kyle, before it all happened…_

It was too late now; it would murder everyone to know the truth, especially her loving Kyle. Mrs. Broflovski didn't _dare_ to think what Kyle's life would be like knowing Gerald wasn't his father, so she just focused on her husband.

…_There's nothing left to do but die, it's all I can do.-I must do it for my family… _

This time, she was determined. She would absolutely _hate _to see her loved ones brought down like no other person in the world. Mrs. Broflovski just couldn't keep her secret anymore…

She broke down, and urged herself to that cabinet that held her death weapon. Gloomy, she kept collapsing onto the floor as the atrocious flashbacks kept overflowing her mind.

Feeling miserable pain, she finally trembled to her destination. Quivering as if was mental, her motionless hands reached toward the golden handles and grasped them tightly-they felt as if frozen for a century.

With a pull that let out a diminutive screech, Mrs. Broflovski had access to dozens of knifes. She could see her polished reflection shine in the sleek silver blades-She looked like hell. Dried up tears and alive ones covered her face, with murky eyes and a frown that made a sad emotion. Half of her hair was ripped out, while the surviving strands were in one big knot.

Mrs. Broflovski scanned through the large selection of knifes, and came to a stop on a particular deadly rapier that made you petrified by its sight. Carefully, she lifted it out of the cabinet and…

Held it up to her yielding neck, adjusting it so the razor-sharp end was only inches away from contact….

The suicidal woman sighed, and locked her eyes shut so all she could witness is a black hole…

Her body began to shudder…

The horror of the pain rose up upon her…

…_Good bye, cruel world…_

Then suddenly her arms weren't budging…No matter how hard she tried to urge the stiff handle of the blade up, it prevented it. Her steady shivering fingers freed the weapon, and it crashed onto the solid floor.

The clatter hurt her ears, for in was the only noise Mrs. Broflovski had heard for ages. Startled by the pain, her eye lids opened in a rapid. It was unbelievable…

_Why I'm still alive…_

Mrs. Broflovski felt around her crisp face ruthlessly, confirming that she didn't create suicide.

"NOOOO WHY IS THE WORLD AGIANEST ME?"

She started smacking her head, she wanted it _all _to end-but somehow she couldn't make that happen...

_How hard is it just to LEAVE the world? _

Apparently, it was incredibly hard. Mrs. Broflovski leaned against the wall, and slid down until she reached the floor, and hid her head into her knees.

_I just wish there was an easier why to tell Gerald, without having to hurt him… _

That thought was all she needed to think up a_ brilliant_ idea.

_That show! The Maury show! It's PERFECT! _

For the first time in what seemed like a hundred centuries, Mrs. Broflovski felt joy, delighted, excited, And _HAPPY! _

She jumped up in an instant, with an appealing smile upon her face. There would be a chance that Gerald would stay with her, because if she appeared on the Maury show, they can get there DNA tested to see if her husband was the father of Kyle!

After some deliberation, Mrs. Broflovski was now _sure _that Kyle was Gerald's son. The horrifying image of what she had done turned upside down, she noticed that she _never_ considered that Gerald could very well_ be _Kyle's dad.

_Nothing_ could ruin her wonderful moment she was uncovering!

Mrs. Broflovski smirked, smiled, and frowned all at the same time.

She spotted the dark white telephone that held her relief just a foot away, slightly hanging off the beige wall….

She took one step towards it…

_Then picked it up._

**----------------------------------------- **

**I hoped you like it, please review, you get ICE CREAM! Mauhahahaha! Chapter two coming soon! **


End file.
